


Five Years Time

by Macandkieth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macandkieth/pseuds/Macandkieth
Summary: Five years into the future after returning to earth, Shiro and Lance spend a spring afternoon at the zoo. Lance looks back where he has been in the past and is thankful for what his life has become. His life with Shiro is filled with complete and utter bliss.





	Five Years Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It was super fun to participate in this bang and I can't wait to start sharing my stories more! (All credit is in endnotes)

The air was warm, blanketing around Lance and Shiro as they strolled through the confines of a zoo. A yellow hue from the sun cascaded through the trees on the path as they walked. It was a lighthearted spring day, the type of day you look forward to in the winter to help you get through the cold and darkness. Lance’s smile was soft and warm as his mind wandered over the past few years he had spent with Shiro.  
His life had never been more perfect and he had never felt more loved. He woke up every day next to Shiro, someone who had just as much love for Lance as Lance had for the world.  
It’s silly to think of the stress and pain they had just five years ago. The memories still washed over Lance in bitter, cold showers through flashes of light and high octaves of noises. They follow him in his dreams too. He’s always ripped away from the harsh violence and screams by gentle shakes and calming fragments of whispers insuring him that it was all in the past and he wasn’t there anymore. 

“Lance, look up you’re missing the lions,” Shiro leaned down and spoke into the shell of Lance’s ear breaking the static of his thoughts. The sudden intrusion brought a shiver down his back, quickly being warmed by the rays of sunshine gazing down at them.  
“Sorry I was just thinking…” he looked from Shiro’s eyes, lines indented in the outer corners, drifting his gaze to the exhibit in front of them. The lion paced the large area of its habitat as the crowd awed at the golden mammal. 

The animal was immensely interesting to Lance, he had missed simple earth activities after being in space for many years. But, for some reason his eyes drifted back to Shiro’s face. He was beyond charming, Lance could never overcome how he’d manage to snag such a man. 

Shiro’s lips quirked upwards, crinkling the corners of his eyes, “What are you thinking about?” He questioned with a smirk.  
Lance took a second to gather his thoughts. What he  
thinking about?  
“I was just thinking this is the happiest that I’ve ever been.” He answered as truthfully as his words would let him, not breaking eye contact with the man he admired so much. 

A small huff left Shiro’s chest. Not quite a laugh, but a sound of pleasant surprise. His face lifted into an expression could only be described as pure love.  
“What made you think that?” He took Lance’s hand into his own, sandwiching their fingers together, and continuing the act with a small squeeze. 

“Look around us,” he gestured to the animals surrounding them, “There is so much joy surrounding us everywhere we go, there is so much light and hope in my life… in our life.”  
The wind gushed through the oak trees. The sound of the leaves brushing together lingered with birds chirping and children splashing in the nearby fountain. All around them was a sense of purity and happiness.  
He glanced over his shoulder to the elephants in the exhibit behind them, they basked in the sunlight. The smaller of the group followed in the lead of his mother, unbothered by the spectators around them. Lance couldn’t help but think there was love in the bodies of the elephants too.  
Shiro gandered around, following Lance’s lead. They were both absorbing as much as they could in the present. The sun was highlighting the elevated parts of their faces as their gazes shifted from one scene to the next. Dusty freckles now littered Lance’s cheekbones and nose, while a light blush illuminated Shiro’s scar across the bridge of his nose. 

Lance continued his statement from before, “Remember when we first came back down to earth?” He grimaced at the thought, “When we drank more booze than water and spent all our time trying to forget the war?” 

Shiro remember the past comically. He had been ignorant to what the future would hold. “Yes, I remember cleaning vomit out of you clothes more times than I can count.” He chuckled to himself. Lance joined in with a laugh sounding of bells.  
“Thinking back to then, I never even considered the idea that I’d still have you in my life,” he took a deep sigh, breathing in the smell of freshly bloomed spring flowers, “I use to think everything was temporary and life was just disposable.” 

Shiro’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion. 

Lance continued, “There is no saying how any of this could have turned out, but I would consider us the luckiest people on earth. Heck, we are the luckiest people in the whole universe.”  
Shiro looped his arm around the middle of Lance’s waist, pulling him in closer, “I am the luckiest man solely based on the fact I get to have you in my life. Whether we are fighting an intergalactic war or walking through the zoo, I would be nowhere near as happy without you here with me.” 

Lance’s head buried his head in the crook between Shiro’s shoulder and neck. He breathed in the scent that had become so familiar over the years. He mumbled against the cotton and skin his face was pressed against, “I love you.”  
Shiro heard the words clearly. He could recognize them even in a crowd, but he could never seem to get tired of hearing them.  
“Hmm..” He urged back, trying to pull the phrase from Lance again.  
Lance pulled away from the embrace momentarily, his nose only inches from Shiro’s chin.  
“I love you,” he spoke more clearly, flicking his eyes upward catching Shiro’s stare.  
Shiro’s face was lightened by the sun above them, shadowing his eyelashes onto his cheeks, “I love you too, Lance.” 

With that, Lance lifted his stance to the tip of his toes and met his lips with Shiro’s. It was quick and pure. Lance was filled with an extent of happiness of a life worth living, a life where he belonged, and a life where he was loved. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever fic I'm posting(I hope I did it right lol) But I've gotta give a shoutout to [Lance Flash Bang 2018](http://voltronbigbang.tumblr.com/) for hosting this event! and [anaake-art](http://anaake-art.tumblr.com/) and [nevermoree](http://nevermoree-the-raven.tumblr.com/) for their beautiful art! And finally a big shout out to [yuzuling](yuzuling.tumblr.com) for betaing my fic!


End file.
